El Garfio Rojo
by Ms Eternal Dream
Summary: Había llegado a Storybrooke, pero sin saber dónde estaba Cora y a costa de su barco. Debería aprender a sobrevivir hasta lograr su venganza y, lo más importante, debería sobrevivir a Storybrooke.
1. Llegada a Storybrooke

Bajó de su barco, semidestrozado por la entrada forzosa en Storybrooke, mareado, por primera vez en su vida. Cayó en la arena y el agua salada solo acrecentó sus ganas de vomitar. Una tabla le golpeó el pie y él, en guardia, se giró hacia ella, relajando los hombros al ver un pedazo de su barco. Poco tardó en darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

─¿Cora?─preguntó, mas nadie le escuchó─¿Cora? ¿Dónde estás?

Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie. Estaba en una playa, de eso no había duda, podría reconocer una playa incluso con los ojos cerrados, los oídos taponados y la nariz atascada. Era su medio de vida, podría hacerlo, aunque nadie le fuera a poner a prueba. Buscó a Cora con la mirada, pero no fue capaz de encontrarla. Con un movimiento rápido examinó su alrededor. La playa era pequeña, tan pequeña que difícilmente podría considerarla como tal. Podía ver un puerto y, sobre todo, podía ver los escombros de su barco repartidos por la arena. Un gran agujero decoraba la quilla del barco, la madera del barco estaba astillada, el mástil roto, las velas rasgadas, el timón partido, la cabina del capitán medio derruida y parecía que las bodegas se estaban llenando de agua. Sabía que al menos sus tesoros estarían a salvo, no había agujeros que diesen directamente al interior de la bodega, aunque le preocupaba aquel que dejaba entrar a la cocina del barco y el lugar donde guardaban los cañones y la pólvora. Podría reconstruirlo, él podría hacer cualquier cosa, pero contando que solo tenía una mano le llevaría más tiempo que el deseado por él. El mayor problema; no podría matar a Rumplestiltskin hasta que hubiese terminado.

─Vamos, Garfio, piensa un plan.

Sujetó con su mano uno de los cabos y, aprovechando el destrozo del barco, cortó la cuerda subiendo limpiamente a la cubierta con un pequeño vuelo desde la arena. Tanteó un escalón con el pie antes de sentarse y mirar pensativo al horizonte. Decidió, tras unos breves minutos, que debería quedarse en Storybrooke al menos por un tiempo; no sabía que le había pasado a Cora, pero sí que ella había usado la magia para desaparecer del barco cuando todo empezó a ponerse difícil, lo que solo significaba una cosa, en este mundo, al menos en Storybrooke, había magia y él no podía pelear con Rumplestiltskin así como así, no sin su barco para escapar.

No sabía si la gente en Storybrooke tenían alguna idea sobre lo que pasaría al traspasar los límites intentando salir de la ciudad, pero él sería la otra versión, les daría el qué pasaría si alguien entrase, Killian Jones no recordaría más que su nombre, difícilmente sabría nada más.

Se quitó todos sus anillos y colgantes, guardándolos en sus bolsillos e intentando aparentar los extraños ropajes que Emma y Blancanieves llevaban en el Bosque Encantado. Guardó el garfio en su cabina y bajó a la arena. Observó su barco por última vez y comenzó a caminar guardando su "mano" izquierda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La gente de Storybrooke parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia y a él le gustaba esa sensación, recorrer un nuevo lugar sin que las miradas se posasen inmediatamente en él... Bien, había algunas señoritas a las cuales no le importaría llamar su atención. Su estómago rugió reclamando comida cuando un delicioso olor se coló en sus fosas nasales. GIró la cabeza, intentando encontrar el lugar de donde provenía y, como una isla cuando estás cerca de quedarte sin existencias en alta mar, apareció un luminoso local. Seguro que no podía llamarle cantina o taberna, pero si podía comer allí, allí sería donde iría.

Nadie se fijó en él cuando entró, pero él sí se fijó en todo. Luces brillantes titilaban en el techo, como soles en miniatura llenando de luz el local. Los clientes alegres, charlando sobre platos de comida, ninguno solo, ni si quiera _él._ Sabía quién era su compañera, Bella, la chica a la que había intentado amenazar en post de conseguir una solución a su venganza. Se sentó en un taburete frente a la barra, esperando que alguien le atendiese. No quería mirar hacia atrás, tenía que centrarse en su papel. Una chica joven de pelo marrón y ojos verdes como el mar. Llevaba una diadema roja, a juego con sus muñequeras y pendientes, unos pantalones que creía haber escuchado a Emma llamar _vaqueros_ y una camisa blanca, bastante parecida a la que él llevaba bajo su chaqueta. Él la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada, enarcando una ceja, casi preocupada.

─¿Qué te ha pasado?

─¿Perdona?─preguntó él más que confuso.

─Estás sangrando, ven, pasa, tenemos un botiquín en el despacho.

Él se levantó y siguió a la extraña joven hasta una pequeña habitación donde había una mesa con varios papeles. No sabía cómo eso podía ayudarle. Ella buscaba en un armarito colgado en la pared, hasta que se hizo con un bote blanco y unas gasas que parecían bastante limpias. Nada comparado con lo que él tenía en el barco. Ella mojó las gasas y las pasó por su rostro. El líquido escocía como el ron mismo en una herida. Fue entonces cuando supo que su barco no había sido el único dañado.

─Nunca pensé que en el cielo hubiera ángeles enfermeras.

Se maldijo a sí mismo en cuanto dijo eso, pero era una costumbre que no podía evitar.

─Eso tiene fácil explicación, porque lo más probable es que estés en el mismísimo infierno y ni soy un ángel ni soy enfermera.

─¿Chica mala entonces?─ "_Maldición Killian,_" pensó "_para ya o te meterás en un buen problema_"

─No me obligues a echarte esto─agitó el bote blanco─directamente en la herida─aún con su amenaza, ella sonreía, y él lo hizo también.

Volvieron de vuelta a la local y él se relajó al ver que no estaba allí, que él y ella se habían ido. Se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes, frente a la camarera/enfermera que le miró limpiando un vaso.

─¿Y bien?

─¿Bien qué?

─¿Qué vas a tomar?

─¿Puedo pagar algo con esto?─sacó de su bolsillo un anillo. Ella frunció el ceño.

─¿Quién eres?

─Alguien nuevo en la ciudad, ¿puede ser un vaso de ron?

Ella se giró, aún con la duda de saber quién era ese extraño y le sirvió su tan esperada copa de alcohol.


	2. Pintalabios rojo

El cristal del vaso produjo un sonido sordo al encontrarse con la madera de la barra. Killian podía asegurar que era el vaso más limpio en el que nunca había bebido. La chica de la diadema roja le miró con la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí?—él se encogió de hombros antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, donde ella le había curado y dejar escapar un quejido seco que pretendió parecer real—¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo puedo recordar—murmuró él, tratando de parecer confuso.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Despertar en la arena, mareado y con ganas de vomitar.

—¿Arena?

—Sí… Yo creo que…—Negó con la cabeza casi furioso y bebió de un solo trago el contenido del vaso.

—No deberías beber eso, seguro que no es bueno.

—Necesitarás mucho más que esto para matarme, preciosa—rebatió el con una sonrisa torcida—Además n…

Nunca llegó a terminar su frase, alguien por detrás agarró su chaqueta y lo tiró al suelo. Sintió el frío suelo en su pecho a través de la tela de su chaqueta y camisa y alguien, seguramente la misma persona que le había tirado al suelo, se sentó sobre sus piernas y sujetó sus manos contra su espalda, esposando la derecha y cerrando fuerte el grillete en la izquierda, provocando un verdadero gemido de dolor en el pirata. Quien fuese su captor le levantó del suelo, llevándole delante suya a través de la puerta hacia un artilugio metálico grande y con ruedas. Killian supuso que era un tipo de transporte cuando la puerta se cerró tras él y aquella persona que le había llevado hasta allí subió delante suya. Reconoció enseguida ese peinado, incluso antes de que su captor pudiese girar una llave demasiado extraña dentro de un agujero. Se asustó cuando un rugido llegó hasta sus oídos y se puso en guardia.

—Cálmate, Garfio, no voy a matarte.

—Lo sé, Swan.

Sin duda había estado en celdas peores, esta nueva celda no era tan oscura ni abrupta como otras, pero lo mejor de todo era el camastro que había allí. No era precisamente cómodo, pero le recordaba a su camarote en el barco y el olor a salitre impregnado en su chaqueta le hacía recordar el mar al cerrar los ojos.

Emma apagó las luces cuando entró de nuevo por la mañana. El sonido de las llaves hizo alarmarse a Killian quien se sentó con rapidez, todos sus sentidos alerta. Bostezó al ver a Emma y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

—Buenos días, espero que diez horas aquí te hayan hecho pensar sobre lo que me vas a contar a continuación, Garfio.

—Ya se lo dije ayer, sheriff. No recuerdo nada.

—Sé cuando mientes, y ahora lo estás haciendo—ella se apoyó en los barrotes de la celda—así que dime qué haces en Storybrooke. Mi deber es proteger a los ciudadanos y no te soltaré hasta no estar segura de que no harás nada malo.

—No tengo ni idea de qué me habla. De igual forma, ¿cuáles son las pruebas que tiene en mi contra?

—Nadie puede cuestionar mi autoridad, puedo tenerte aquí encerrado mucho tiempo, siendo que el único abogado aquí no es de tu agrado. Te propongo un trato, dime qué haces aquí y te soltaré, sea lo que sea lo que hayas venido a hacer.

—Vine por un portal. Reviví la semilla con el agua del río Nostos y vine aquí para completar mi venganza.

—¿Dónde está Cora?

—No vino. Nadie juega con Garfio, y ella gastó todos sus comodines en un tira y afloja constante—Emma le miró desconfiada—No voy a matarle, no aún. Mi barco está roto y he considerado un buen momento para empezar de cero. Vamos Swan, prueba a confiar en mí, me lo debes.

—¿Emma? Te traigo el café y unos dulces de la abuelita y... le traigo un par de sándwiches.

—Caray, el ángel enfermera también sirve a domicilio.

—Controle sus impulsos o se quedará aquí una larga temporada—Emma le tendió los sándwiches a través de las barras de metal.

—Gracias—Killian, siguiendo sus costumbres, le guiñó un ojo simpático.

Se sentó sobre las sábanas algo húmedas y abrió la envoltura de uno de los sándwiches que la chica de rojo le había traído. Mordió uno con desconfianza, sin saber del todo qué era eso, pero le gustó y acabó con el primero tan rápido que se sorprendió al notar cuanta hambre tenía.

—¿Me puedo quitar los zapatos?—preguntó mordiendo el segundo sándwich, alzando la voz sobre la conversación de las chicas.

—Puede hacer lo que quiera.

Él se levantó, riendo, y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de dos barrotes, sonriendo con su típica galantería. Miró a Emma y después a la chica de rojo.

—Dudo que desde aquí pueda besar a una chica, y mucho menos otras cosas que tengo en mente.

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron, la chica de rojo igualando casi el color de su camiseta, la sheriff, ya acostumbrada a sus artes, optó por ignorarlo y acercarse a su celda, con unas llaves. Abrió la puerta, que respondió con un chirrido al que Garfio estaba muy acostumbrado. Él cogió su sándwich y salió por la puerta. Se acercó a la mesa de la sheriff y dejó su aperitivo allí.

—Gracias por mi libertad, sheriff Swan—se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con la chica vestida de rojo—Disculpe mis modales, querida—hizo una reverencia formal—Killian Jones a su servicio.—tomó la mano derecha de la chica con la suya—¿puedo saber a quién le debo el gusto?

—Ruby o Roja, respondo a los dos nombres.

—Mi color favorito en mi gema favorita—halagó él, besando su mano.

—Suerte que mi segundo nombre no es Primavera o estoy segura que también coincidirías en tu estación favorita—ella retiró la mano con suavidad.

—¿Os dejo solos, parejita?—preguntó Emma, bebiendo un trago de su café—Ruby, ¿podrías acompañarle fuera?

—Claro Emma.

Ruby esperó a que Garfio, a quien ella comenzaría a conocer como Killian, cogiese su sándwich y le acompañó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la comisaría.

—¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí?

—No—ella no insistió más, tendría que conseguir respuestas de otro modo.—¿Tanto interés te causo?—Ruby solo dejó escapar una risa—Recuerdo algo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué?

—Un barco está destrozado, probablemente por traspasar la barrera de la que la sheriff me habló.

—¿Un barco?—él asintió—siempre he querido ver el mar.

—Tendrá fácil solución cuando arregle el barco. Te lo debo por el tentempié.

—Realmente un anillo de oro vale más que un vaso de ron—respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—También recuerdo otra cosa.

—¿Qué?—preguntó ella, cada vez más curiosa.

—Los ángeles llevan pintalabios rojo.


	3. Sentirse en casa

Killian dirigió a Roja hasta la playa donde descansaban los restos de su quebrado navío y los señaló.

—Esto es todo lo que tengo aquí, es todo lo que soy y todo lo que puedo recordar de mi anterior vida. Tal vez fuera pescador o marinero.

—Tal vez un pirata—sugirió Ruby. Killian le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Prefiero pensar que perdí mi mano en las fauces de un cocodrilo o un tiburón cuando quise sobrevivir que pensar que la perdí en un duelo por mi vida—se encogió de hombros—quién sabe, tal vez tengas razón, pero mi perdida de memoria me ha dado algo nuevo, una ocasión para empezar de cero, ya que lo único que sé de mí es mi nombre y que cada vez que estoy cerca del mar me siento bien, como si estuviese en casa. Una vez que repare el barco, me iré a descubrir lo que este mundo tenga que ofrecerme, tal vez recuerde así lo que he venido a buscar a este mundo.

—¿Tal vez alguien?

—O algo, ¿has visto algo que creas que no pertenece aquí?

—Seguro que si has perdido algo el señor Gold te podrá ayudar.

—No creo que todo el mundo acepte un anillo de oro como pago, en este mundo no sé si las cosas son así.

—Podría preguntarle a la abuelita, tal vez podrías fregar platos o ayudar en la cocina o necesite ayuda en el hostal para limpiar y mantener todo en su sitio. Pásate mañana por el bar y te diré que opina, procura no hacerte daño.

Ella le sonrió antes de darse media vuelta y caminar por donde habían venido juntos. Garfío subió a la cubierta de su barco y comenzó a retirar las maderas, tirándolas por la borda hacia el suelo donde las maderas anteriores se habían acumulado en la orilla del barco. Se preguntó si el ángel enfermera conseguiría convencer a quien ella había llamado como abuelita para dejarle un trabajo, también sabia que probablemente le considerara nulo para cualquier trabajo puesto que le faltaba una mano, pero de la misma manera sabía que haría lo posible para reconstruir su barco; cuanto antes estuviese su barco a punto antes podría vengarse de Rumplestinkin y morir, si era necesario a manos del cocodrilo o finalizar su vida en el mar, como siempre había soñado.

La madera crujió bajo sus pies y cedió, dejándole caer en la cubierta inferior, rodeado de algunas cuerdas y echó de menos su tripulación, su garfio. Echó de menos a Milah, aún sabiendo que no volvería.

Se puso en pie y buscó a su alrededor el sonido de agua que escuchaba y descubrió el por qué de la inclinación del barco, la popa había quedado más dañada de lo que le parecía y se había metido en el agua. Agradeció que el agujero estuviese en un lugar alto y el agua solo le llegase por las rodillas porque le facilitaría su trabajo para sacar el agua, aunque aún no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Era curioso los problemas que este mundo le había traído, tantos que le había convencido que los mundos sin magia eran los peores. No había tenido problemas al viajar a Nunca Jamás, además de un problema con hadas, niños y Peter Pan, pero su barco había quedado intacto. Tampoco había tenido mayor problema cuando tuvo que volver al bosque encantado, y ahora este maldito lugar le destrozaba el barco y con ello su ilusión de una pronta venganza contra Rumplestinkin, pero no mermaba sus ganas de hacer sufrir al señor oscuro, de devolverle al menos una décima parte del sufrimiento con el cual él le había obsequiado, aunque no fuera capaz de arrancar el corazón a nadie, no quería que de nuevo una mujer perdiese el corazón por su culpa.

Se introdujo de un salto en la bodega de su barco y buscó algo que le pudiese ayudar en su trabajo para reparar el barco, sabia que tenía un martillo por alguna parte y debería haber algún clavo y un par de maderas; en el mar habían aprendido que nunca había que bajar la guardia, que los cañones podían hundir un barco si no se parcheaba el agujero con rapidez, y no podía permitir que algo tan nimio como una pelea de cañones le destrozase su barco. Recordó llegar a varios puertos y volver a lijar las cubiertas, recordó entonces conocer a Milah en una parada, sus ojos brillando al oír acerca de otros mundos, de otros lugares que nadie mas había pisado, de tierras desconocidas, de monstruos marinos y terribles corsarios. Recordó la admiración de Milah al hablar de su breve encuentro con Davy Jones, a ese que tanto tiempo había buscado para un encuentro cara a cara que no le había defraudado. Recordó, también, la primera vez que se encontró con el cocodrilo y cómo se había mofado de su altura por una breve historieta sobre su marido cuando él le preguntó acerca de su vida. Recordó al pequeño que le acompañaba, aquel por el que Milah lloró tantas veces en las noches, aquel a quien ella cantó canciones en las noches que más lo necesitaba; aquel niño que deseó poder devolverla para verla completamente feliz.

Las imágenes de esos viajes se le vinieron a la mente, pelear contra gigantes, viajar hasta decir basta, la compañía de Milah que siempre tenía una sonrisa para él y unas palabras de aliento para la tripulación; siempre firme, pero sincera.

Dio una patada a unos aparejos y volvió de nuevo a la cubierta que le había hecho caer y rememorar todo esos momentos preguntándose quién sería aquel señor Gold que Ruby, el ángel enfermera, había nombrado.

* * *

**Vale, touché, sé que no tengo ninguna excusa válida y comprendo todo lo que se pueda pensar de mí en estos momentos. Solamente diré en mi defensa que he perdido, de una u otra manera, todo o parte de este capítulo como mínimo, siete veces hasta descubrir el servicio de google drive.**

**Perdón y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**


	4. Todo por el Jolly Roger

No había pasado una buena noche, tampoco había podido dormir, pero el sonido del mar al chocar contra las rocas le relajaba y tranquilizaba; pensar en un mundo sin magia en el cual poder matar al Cocodrilo le alegraba; saber que Cora estaba allí sin saber donde le molestaba y la idea de la existencia de algo mágico le perturbaba.

Con la salida del sol bajó de su querido barco y se encaminó al lugar donde por primera vez se había encontrado con Ruby, dando un paseo algo más largo para conocer aquel pequeño lugar al que había llegado. La puerta estaba abierta, las luces encendidas y era capaz de ver a Ruby colocando vasos limpios en su lugar. Había pocas personas allí y ninguna de ellas podría identificarle. No le gustaba la idea de toda esa gente sabiendo que alguien nuevo había llegado a la ciudad, todo su plan podría desmoronarse si el Cocodrilo se enteraba que él estaba allí; frente a él no podría fingir que no sabía quien era y tampoco le podía permitir golpear primero. Se colocó su chaqueta y caminó hacia el local, sentándose en uno de los taburetes donde estuvo sentado la vez anterior, hacía tan solo dos días. Ocultó el lugar donde debería estar su garfío bajo su mano derecha y esperó a que Ruby le prestara atenció encontraba apreciando las curvas que conformaba su silueta al colocar los vasos cuando una mujer de pelo blanco y gafas se interpuso en su visión.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-Killian pudo notar en su voz cierto enfado y hosquedad.

-No se preocupe, señora, tan solo admiro la belleza de este lugar-respondió él, galante como siempre.

-En ese caso más le vale irse a la calle a buscar algo interesante y dejar de mirar a mi nieta así. Tiene dos opciones, o bajar la vista o me encargaré personalmente de...

-Abuelita-Roja tocó el hombro de su abuela, deteniendo la amenaza dirigida al pirata-él es Killian, el chico del que hablamos-tanto él como la viuda Lucas se miraron un segundo antes de la rápida respuesta por parte de ella.

-Ah, no, lo siento, me niego, además, ¿qué sabe hacer?

-Si me permite intervenir soy ducho en las reparaciones y podría encargarme de otros trabajos, como barrer el suelo, fregar platos o ese tipo de cosas-él sabía que, salvo en las reparaciones que se había visto obligado a aprender, no sería muy bueno en el resto de las cosas sin su garfio, pero podría aprender rápidamente si se esforzaba-la anciana le escrutó con la mirada durante varios segundos.

-¿Qué me dices de hacer camas y limpiar habitaciones?

-No me será muy complicado. Puedo manejarme con ello.

-Bien, Ruby llévale al hostal y explícale todo lo que debe saber acerca de la limpieza y todo lo relacionado con las habitaciones; cuando seas necesario para reparar algo, se te avisará. Trabajarás de ocho a cinco y media, podrás comer aquí en el descanso de media hora que podrás tomarte cuando quieras. Al finalizar tu jornada, y habiéndome contado Ruby tu situación, te daré el dinero que te corresponda al día, entre veinte y treinta dólares, así de simple, ¿aceptas el trabajo?-ella extendió una mano, segura que el muchacho no aceptaría una oferta de trabajo en la cual tuviese que trabajar tanto a cambio de tan poco. De ese modo tanto su nieta como ella quedarían conformes, ella le hizo una oferta que él no quiso aceptar.

-Me parece bien-con un rápido movimiento Killian ocultó su brazo izquierdo bajo la barra y extendió la mano derecha-¿Me indicarías el camino, Ruby?

La chica abrazó a su abuela y Killian pudo escuchar como esta le decía que tuviera cuidado con él. Killian se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para que Ruby pudiese pasar antes que él y la siguió camino al hostal escuchando, casi con atención, en qué tendría que emplearse durante un tiempo. El trabajo parecía sencillo puesto que el hostal estaba prácticamente vacío, solo tendría que cambiar las sábanas de determinadas habitaciones una vez a la semana y mantenerlas sin polvo, listas para una visita que probablemente no llegaría. A pesar que el trabajo en principio le había resultado bastante abusivo, siendo que además él no había hecho otra cosa en su vida que ser pirata, ahora le parecía un trabajo bastante sencillo y que podría tener cumplido antes de las horas establecidas, lo cual le dejaría algo más de tiempo libre. Era íncreible que el ángel enfermera fuera familia de semejante mujer. En condiciones normales no hubiese aceptado, pero necesitaba su barco a pleno rendimiento lo antes posible. Ruby le dejó en el hostal, asegurándole que volvería periódicamente a comprobar como se encontraba. Killian sonrío, aún no se fiaba de él, no quería saber cómo se encontraba, sino si seguiría allí sin robarles nada y, al fin y al cabo, no le culpaba. Probablemente de no ser por los esfuerzos que Ruby había hecho por conseguirle ese trabajo, lo haría, pero no podía hacer eso a su ángel enfermera, de modo que se quedó allí para trabajar.

Y, por supuesto, un pirata siempre cumple con lo que dice. Tres semanas habían pasado desde aquel día y Killian ya hacía las cosas como si manejar un barco se tratase, no cualquier barco, su barco, el Jolly Roger que había empezado a reconstruir en algunas tardes libres con la madera que podía comprar en la carpintería.Aún maldecía a ese mundo sin magia que había conseguido romper su querido barco mágico, aquel que había sobrevivido al País de Nunca Jamás, a infinitas emboscadas, a cañonazos y estocadas había quedado reducido a poco más de una imagen de lo que una vez fue. En algunas ocasiones Ruby iba a verle, llevándole un par de sándwiches mientras él trabajaba, en ocasiones, ella insistía en ayudarle y, él debía reconocer, se le daba bastante bien. Prestaba especial atención a los detalles y sus manos se movían sobre la madera como el agua en la arena, con suavidad. Le divertía ver cómo se frustraba cuando algo no le salía bien y le gustaba la manera que tenía su pelo de caer sobre su rostro al estar mirando hacia abajo.

No solo había tenido como compañía al ángel enfermera, también algún curioso se acercó a mirar ese barco varado en la playa. Agradeció que no fuera el Cocodrilo, sino en su mayor parte niños, incluido el niño de Swan. Aquel pequeño marinero de agua dulce le había bombardeado con preguntas acerca de él y nunca en su vida había dicho Killian tantas mentiras acerca de él juntas, pero tenía que mantener una tapadera que él se había empeñado en descubrir.

Tendría que ser rápido en reconstruir su barco, o su llegada alcanzaría los oídos del cocodrilo.


End file.
